Anakin's Quest
''Junior Jedi Knights – Anakin's Quest'' ist der vierte Roman in der Reihe Junior Jedi Knights und bisher nur in englischer Sprache erschienen. Es wurde 1997 von Boulevard Books veröffentlicht und schildert die Ereignisse von Anakin Solo und Tahiri Veila, die gemeinsam mit Ikrit und R2-D2 die Höhle des Bösen auf Dagobah aufsuchen. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags ''Anakin Solo is now eleven—and headed for the Jedi academy! The Force is very strong with him—he can feel it. And his uncle Luke thinks it is time for him to start his training…''' '' Anakin has been having terrible dreams of a secret cave on Dagobah. He asks his uncle Luke if he can go there, to see if it's real. Luke says yes—but only if Tahiri, R2-D2 and the Jedi Master Ikrit go along. '' ''Anakin and his friends find more danger than they bargained for in the swamps of Dagobah. But they do find the cave. What is inside? And will Anakin be strong enough in the Force to face it? Handlung Anakin sitzt auf dem Dach des Jedi-Praxeums und denkt darüber nach, ob sein Schicksal voraussehe, dass er ein Jedi oder Sith werde. Die letzten Nächte plagten ihn mit Alpträumen, die ihm große Angst machen, und deshalb beschließt er, sich mit seinem Onkel Luke zu unterhalten. Luke rät ihm daraufhin, seine Gefühle zu erforschen, und Anakin berichtet ihm, dass er nach Dagobah reisen wolle, um dort, wie Luke es einst tat, die Höhle des Bösen aufzusuchen. Luke sagt ihm, dass er erst mit seinen Eltern darüber reden müsse, da er es ihm nicht einfach so erlauben könne, nach Dagobah zu reisen, worauf die beiden sich mit den Eltern von Anakin in Kontakt setzen. Leia Organa Solo und ihr Gatte Han erlauben nach einigem Bedenken, dass Anakin die Höhle aufsuchen kann, unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich beeilen würden. Tahiri, die zuerst gar nichts davon wusste, begleitet Anakin, wie auch Ikrit und der Droide R2-D2. Nach einigem Trubel mit einem Jugendlichem namens Uldir schaffen die vier es, mit Peckhums Lightning Rod Dagobah zu erreichen. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, stellen sie fest, dass Uldir sich an Bord geschmuggelt hat, weil er dachte, dass die beiden hier einem besonderen Training unterzogen werden würden. Nachdem sie geschlafen haben, weil es dunkel ist und es keinen Sinn macht, sich auf die Suche nach der Höhle zu machen, versucht Ikrit, den Jedi-Schülern ein paar grundlegende Dinge über die Macht beizubringen, was ihm auch gelingt. Als sie die Höhle erreichen, geht Uldir zuerst in die Höhle, um herauszufinden, was an ihr so besonders sei. Da Uldir aber nicht machtempfänglich ist, bleibt die Höhle für ihn leer, im Gegensatz für Tahiri und Anakin, die beide eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen erhalten. Anakin erkennt, dass er selbst dafür verantwortlich ist, was für ein Mann aus ihm wird, und Tahiri sieht ein, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung traf, als sie sich von den Tusken-Räubern abwandte. Kategorie:Junior Jedi Knights Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest pt:Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest